1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antifriction bearings such as roller bearings or ball bearings, and more particularly to an antifriction bearing having two rows of bearing elements separated from one another by an intermediate element acting as either the inner or outer race for each of the two rows of bearing elements, with the races for the two rows of bearing elements being of different diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bearings are known with several rows of bearing elements, whose essential characteristics are that the bearing elements travel in distinct rows, the diameter of the races being identical for each of them. Bearings of this general type include rigid bearings with two rows of bearing elements as well as oscillating bearings having two rows of bearing elements.
Ball bearings having plural rows of balls with races of different diameter for each are also known. Bearings of this type are generally made up of three rings and are generally called "redundant bearings". These redundant bearings with their two rows of balls of standard type present a massive structure and are complex and expensive to manufacture because of the various machining operations and techniques required.